


YouTubers Bellarke

by hedgehogthewriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehogthewriter/pseuds/hedgehogthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy are rival YouTubers, but are forced to work on a project together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YouTubers Bellarke

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be a Social Media AU, but I think I failed on that part. But, I mean, YouTube is social media right? Whatever. I hope you like it!

“And that’s it for this episode, don’t forget to subscribe! Bye!” Clarke said, turning off the camera on her laptop to finish her YouTube video. She’d been posting videos on her channel for a while now and she actually had a lot of subscribers. She would have more, if it weren’t for that obnoxious YouTuber Bellamy, who always talked on his YouTube channel about how awful her videos were. She hated that guy.

Clarke went into the kitchen of her small apartment and looked at the mail she had brought in earlier. She hadn’t had time to look at any of it, though, because she had gone straight to her room to film her most recent video.

She shuffled through all the junk mail until she came across a letter that looked moderately important. It said it was from the YouTube company, so it must be something cool, right? She opened the letter and found that it was an invitation to a YouTuber’s convention. This was the first convention they were having and this would just be a sort of trial run for future years, but they had invited some of the more popular YouTubers to attend. Clarke was suddenly extremely excited and couldn’t wait to go to the convention.

Three weeks later, Clarke dragged her bags into the Paris Paris hotel in Las Vegas. The YouTube convention would be taking place there in the convention rooms. Clarke checked into her room, which was being paid for by YouTube and made her way up to her suite on the 11th floor. She found that she was in a suite, and it was huge! She definitely did not need this much space for herself, but she certainly was not going to complain.

The first thing she did, since she didn’t need to be in the convention room for a few hours, was set up her laptop and film a quick video to show off her amazing hotel room and talk about how excited she was to be at the YouTube convention. She finished off her video by saying how she really hoped Bellamy Blake wouldn’t be there, but that she was sure he wouldn’t be because his show was so much worse than hers. Obviously YouTube wouldn’t have invited him.

When it was time to go down to the convention room, Clarke packed up her laptop that she always brought with her and made her way downstairs. She entered the convention room and was star-struck by all the amazing YouTubers she’d only ever seen online. Everyone was called into one main room with a stage in the middle. The creators of YouTube stood on the stage, and Clarke couldn’t believe she was actually here, that she was actually a part of something this legendary.

“We have brought all the most popular YouTubers together for the first annual YouTube convention!” One of the creators announced. Everyone cheered and applauded. “We think it would be fun, to kick off this convention, with a little challenge. You each have been paired off with another YouTuber and it will be your job to create a YouTube video and post it on each of your channels. The video with the most votes by the end of tomorrow will receive a prize! You can find your partners listed on the wall by the door,” he finished, motioning to the wall with huge posters taped up.

Clarke was so excited. She knew she wouldn’t win, not with all these amazing YouTubers here, but she was so excited to be able to work with someone else on a video. This would be so much fun!

Clarke made her way to the posters, and after waiting for the people in front of her to find their name and partner and get out of her way, she began searching the posters for her name. Her heart stopped and she froze in place when she saw who her partner would be. It was Bellamy Blake.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed someone walking up to her.

“Hey, it looks like we’re partners,” a deep voice said to her.

Clarke turned and found herself face to face with her nemesis.

“Awesome,” she replied with as much sarcasm and venom as she could put into one word.

Bellamy pretended not to notice her attitude. “Well, we only have until tomorrow to post the video, and the sooner we post it, the more views we’ll likely get. So we should get started on that now.”

Clarke nodded. “So where do you want to work?”

Bellamy shrugged. “We can do the video in my room, if that’s cool with you.”

Clarke scrunched her nose. She really didn’t want to spend any more time with him than she had to. But, she realized, she had to finish this video, and the sooner they finished it, the sooner they could be done with each other. She nodded in agreement and followed Bellamy out of the convention room.

Bellamy unlocked the door to his suite and held the door open for Clarke. She walked through and found that it was identical to her own, though she didn’t know why she’d expect anything different. She went and sat on the swivel chair by the desk and pulled out her laptop. “So, what do we want to do for this video?”

The two brainstormed ideas for an hour, before they started to get bored.

“So, how’d you get started making YouTube videos?” Bellamy asked.

Clarke glared at him. “Why do you care? Let’s get one thing straight. I’m not here to be your friend, I’m here to make a stupid video for the contest of this convention, and as soon as we’re done I’m leaving and we can go back to being enemies.”

“We’re enemies?” Bellamy asked, and Clarke couldn’t tell if he was being serious or mocking.

Clarke stood to seem more menacing. “You make fun of my YouTube channel in your videos at every chance you can! Yes, we’re enemies!”

Bellamy stood from sitting on the bed and looked down at Clarke. Clarke was annoyed that she no longer had the advantage of height, seeing that Bellamy was a bit taller than her. Bellamy smirked at her. “I didn’t realize you’d take it so personally. I was just messing around a little.”

“You were just messing around? I could have so many more subscribers if it weren’t for you!”

Bellamy nodded consolingly. “Oh yes, of course you would.”

Clarke almost stomped her foot, but realized that would be childish. “Yes, I would!”

Bellamy took a step closer to Clarke and suddenly they were close enough that Clarke could feel his body heat emanating from his chest. She had never noticed in his videos how muscular he was. Most YouTubers were kind of out of shape, spending most of their time on the Internet as opposed to working out or anything, but Bellamy was different. Clarke longed to rest her hands on his chest, his arms. Oh, his arms. Clarke shook her head to remove any thoughts.

“So now you hate me,” Bellamy suggested, smirking once again. Oh, how Clarke wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. Oh, his gorgeous face. Clarke scolded herself for thinking it, but how could she ignore his hotness when he was SO CLOSE to her?

“Ye-Yes. I hate you.” Clarke winced at her voice shaking. She needed to be firm about it. It was the truth wasn’t it? Wasn’t it? Now Clarke wasn’t so sure. Bellamy didn’t seem the same as he did on his videos. He was gazing at her with—was that… longing?

Clarke was finding it difficult to breathe with Bellamy so suffocatingly close. Clarke remembered in elementary school when the boys would pick on the girls to get their attention. And while she thought it was extremely childish, she couldn’t help but wonder if that was what Bellamy had been doing all this time, just looking to get her attention.

Suddenly Bellamy was leaning ever closer to Clarke, and she did nothing to stop him. He kissed her, and she melted into him. He wrapped his arms around her and she was suddenly captured in the warmth and intensity of him. This was definitely a situation she definitely did not think she would ever be in, but she didn’t necessarily mind.

Reluctantly she pulled away, and said, “So, back to that video we have to make.”

Bellamy only smirked and went back to working on his laptop.


End file.
